22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Xemion Xethrill
' 'PERSONAL STATISTICS *'''Full Name: Xemion Xethrill (Federation Name) *'Current Rank': Lieutenant *'Current Assignment': N/a *'Service Number': RY-6156-019 *'Species': Xethrillian *'Gender:' Male *'Age': 37 *'Date of Birth': December 23rd, 2374 *'Place of Birth': Xethrill *'Parents': Xe-oa (Father), Xe-luan (Mother) *'Siblings:' Three older siblings *'Marital Status': Single *'Children': N/a *'Quarters:' N/a *'Religion': Ancestor Veneration *'Citizenship': United Federation of Planets 'Physical Data: ' *'Height': 5’11 *'Weight': 155lbs *'Hair Color': Blue *'Eye Color': Yellow 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND ' 'Academic Institutions Attended: ' *Xethrill Academy of Science, **Class of 2230 **Major: Astrophysics **Minor: Telepathy 'Service Schools Attended: ' *Starfleet Academy, **Class of 2414 **Major: Astrophysics **Minor: Physics 'Certifications: ' *Science Officer Certification **Astrophysics **Astronomy **Chemistry **Geology **Physics **Basic Temporal Mechanics Certification *Martial Arts Certification **Wushu - Northern Snake Style *Survival Certification *Basic Weaponry Certification *Advanced Telepathy Certification *Basic Medical Certification 'Languages: ' *Federation Standard *Xethrillian *Telepathy 'Aptitudes: ' Xemion has a class 1 intellect based on Starfleet standard testing and, as a possible byproduct of his race's natural psionic proclivity, appears rather perceptive. He is an accomplished scientist; specializing in astronomy and astrophysic with hundreds of scientific papers published on spatial anomolies, time travel, and zero-. While he doesn't specialize in them he is rather well versed in chemistry, physics, and geology. 'Starfleet Academy Record' *Honors: None *Academic Major: Astronomy *Professional Major: Astrophysics *Professional Minor: Physics *Class Year: 2414 *Class Rank: 20/525 *Reprimands: None *Commendations: Commendation for Fast Thinking *Athletics: Wushu, Yoga *Academy Basics Activities: Chemistry Club, Holosimulations, Three Dimensional Chess Club, Bird Watching Society 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD ' 'Service History: ' *2410 - Enters Academy *2414 - Graduates Academy *2415 - Assigned to Jupiter Station **Promoted to Lieutenant, JG *2417 - Reassigned to the USS Sentinel as the Chief Science Officer ** Promoted to Lieutenant *2418 - Reassigned to classified assignment *2419 - Pronounced Deceased 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations:' *Campaign Ribbons **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon *Citations **1 Citation For Scientific and Sensor Operations Excellence Under Fire **1 Citation for Original Thinking and Creativity against the Borg *Commendations **1 Major Commendation for Scientific and Sensor Operations Excellence 'Demerits and Reprimands:' *2418 - Reprimand for assaulting a fellow officer, and refusing orders to disarm. 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES ' 'Hobbies and Interests ' *Martial Arts *Bird Watching **Owls *Genetics *Astronomy *Chemistry *History **Religion **Politics *Reading **Ancient Literature *Ancient Movies and Cartoons *Holonovels *Time travel 'Notable Possessions' One holographically-projected wrist-mounted PADD, linked to a scientifically tuned tricorder found docked on its port as his waist. As the PADD itself is holographic, a series of ten chips isolinear chips can be found located inside the tricorder to wirelessly record and share data on a private server with the corresponding PADD at his wrist. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes: ' *Next of Kin: None *Blood Type: O- *Dates and results of tests and screenings: **March, 2410 - Minor Burns, Broken Wrist - Treated **2411-2417 - Perfect Health **2418 - Broken ribs, broken larynx, internal bleeding - Treated *List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: **Required Medication: None **Dosages: None **Reason: None *Allergies: None 'Psychological Notes:' Level 4 Clearance Required Performed by Ensign Davin Azzameen 'TSA M.E.A. Test Results:' The subject identifies himself as a "Balance, Contentment" type morality. This means that he believes in a balance and upholding of social order and allowing personal freedom, and places a high importance on his own ability to judge what action to take in any given situation, in order to achieve the most satisfactory outcome. Based on 8 Holodeck Scenarios, the M.E.A. software has diagnosed the subject as a "Freedom, Contentment" type morality, suggesting that the subject has an unrealised subconscious bias towards individual freedom that elevates it above the need for upholding societal norms. Diagnosis: Subject is most likely to rely on personal judgement, and may sacrifice either his own well-being or the well-being of others to accomplish his mission. Subject is unlikely to support a societal norm that hinders individual freedom. 'Starfleet PE Test Results:' Openness: 63% *Subjects high level of openness suggests that he is imaginative, creative, and comfortable with variety and change. But he can also tend towards individualistic behavior and impractical thinking. Conscientiousness: 88% *Subject is good at thinking through his actions before acting on an impulse. This helps him to avoid unnecessary stress or trouble, but it can also lead to workaholic and perfectionist extremes. Extraversion: 56% *Subjects level of extraversion suggests that he experiences positive emotions from social situations and activites, and so is likely to seek them out and thrive in them. Agreeableness: 70% *Subject values getting along with others, and so is considerate, friendly, and willing to compromise his interests for the benefit of the group around him. As a result he tends to be very popular. Neuroticism: 33% *Subject is calm, emotionally stable and is less easily upset than people with high levels of neuroticism. But this doesn't necessarilly mean he experiences more positive feelings than them. 'Additional Notes:' Subject shows minor subconscious discrepancies regarding his perceived and actual behaviour towards social norms. Potential Risk of Breakdown: Minimal Recommended Actions: Observation Current Operational Efficiency: 95% Category:Characters Category:Lieutenants